Field of the Invention
The application relates to an electrical connector, and particularly relates to a plug connector and an electronic assembly using the same.
Description of Related Art
A universal serial bus (USB) is a standard connector interface, and based on a high convenience of plug and play thereof, the USB is widely applied to various electronic products, for example, computer hosts, notebooks, flash disks, external storage hard disk drives, etc. In order to cope with a thinning tendency of volumes of the electronic products, a specification of the current USB is evolved from a standard USB to a mini USB with a smaller volume, and even evolved to a micro USB with a volume smaller than that of the mini USB, so as to facilitate applying to the thinned electronic products.
Taking a plug connector of the micro USB as an example, the plug connector generally includes an insulation body, a plurality of terminals fixed in the insulation body and a metal housing wrapping the insulation body. However, during a process of coupling the plug connector to a receptacle connector, an edge of the metal housing of the plug connector is liable to scratch a decorative housing of an electronic apparatus, which is unexpected to a user or a maintenance personnel, and may particularly increase a maintenance cost for maintenance.